


Ode to "The Burning Heart"

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: The Ballads of John and Sherlock [34]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 17:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14598297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: A combination of poetry remix and shameless fangirling over May_Shepard's "The Burning Heart"





	Ode to "The Burning Heart"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [May_Shepard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/May_Shepard/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Burning Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13144062) by [May_Shepard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/May_Shepard/pseuds/May_Shepard). 



> Sing this to the tune of Billy Joel's "Just the Way You Are"

Picture changing to Mark from Mary  
To reimagine series three  
Some old faces will be familiar  
As well as new ones you will see  
  
For John and Sherlock, there’s times of trouble  
Something is keeping them apart  
You’ll long for good times, but even bad times  
Will make you love _The Burning Heart  
  
_ Don’t go thinking it will be easy  
Don’t think a quick fix will be found  
There will be twists and there will be turnings  
Misunderstandings will abound  
  
If you want clever conversation  
If you want writing crisp and smart  
If you want joy and suspense and terror  
Then you should read _The Burning Heart  
  
_ You need to know May Shepard always brings  
An ending that will satisfy  
Although you may wish for some hotter things  
Before you bid Johnlock goodbye  
  
They say “I love you,” and that’s forever  
Knew we could trust her from the start  
No one could write them any better  
I love May Shepard’s _Burning Heart_

**Author's Note:**

> Wits on Tap offered a "no-strings" option for their poetry remix challenge this year, and I have taken advantage of the opportunity to write this musical fic rec for The Burning Heart. If you haven't yet had the pleasure of reading it, you are in for one wild roller coaster ride.
> 
> Kind comments and kudos make me smile. :)


End file.
